Tinkerbell: And The Talented, Wingless Fairy
by Bonnie-Kun
Summary: A story of a fairy with no wings and no talent. Only Fawn shows him kindness and let's him stay in her house. While the fairy with no wings stay at Fawn's house, Fawn wants him to find his talent. Will he get one? Or will he be stuck like this forever? Only one way to find out. Make sure you add it to your favorites and add me too. Also fallow the story.
1. A Fairy With No Wings

**Have you ever had that dream where your where you want to be, where nothing is impassable maybe?  
**

This story will give you what dreams may be. They happen when your awake, not only in your dreams.

Welcome to Pixie Hollo, where fairy's live. Here, there are fairy's with talents and each one has there own. I'm not going to name them, but I will name the seasons they can live in. There's the autumn woods, the winter woods, the summer meadows, and the spring forest.

 **1,000 years later.**

It was the best time of the year and everyone was getting ready for the time when a baby has it's first laugh and a fairy will be born. Finely, the day came when a fairy will be born. Everyone gathered to the Pixie Dust Tree and waited. Soon the the fairy fuzz came and the dust fairy poured pixie dust on it. When the new fairy came, Queen Calarien came over to the fairy and took him by the hand, helped him up and said, "Welcome to Pixie Hollo." She went behind him and said, "Let's take a look at those (gasp)."

She looked at his back and saw he had no wings. She felt his back and almost pushed him over. "How is this happening?" She said one of the dust fairy who poured the dust on him. She looked at the pitcher and saw that the dust fairy missed one drop. She was painting but then calmed down. "These will help you find your talent," she said as the things for every talent appeared. When he touched them, they all disappeared. Queen Calarien had no idea what to do. "You... you," Queen Calarien said, "Your a tiny human." Everyone left the Pixie Tree, but there was one little fairy named Fawn who stated with the tiny human as he sat there crying.

"Hey," Fawn said tapping his shoulder, "it's gonna be okay. Just because you don't know what's going on or what you did wrong, it will be okay."

"That didn't help," he said sniffling and wiping away his tears, I don't even know where I am."

"Your at Pixie Hallo," Fawn said, I'm Fawn, I'm a animal fairy. What's your name?"

"I don't have one," he said.

"Oh, yeah," she said, "Well, let's just call you... uh... what do you wanna be called?"

"I don't know," he said, "Wow, just look at that moon. So bright, so shiny. Just look at it. Playing with the stars in the sky, just hoping one day he will not just be some big light."

"It is nice," Fawn said, "Regy!"

"What?" he said."

"That's your new name," she answered, "It means star of the moon, and you clearly love the moon and the stars. Do you like it?"

"Yeah, sure," he said, "I guess that's fine. But what about my talent? And I don't think anyone will want to be seen with me."

"You can come live me," Fawn said, "Let's go."

Soon Fawn flew up in the sky leaving Regy behind. "Hey, Fawn," he yelled.

"Yeah?" she said back, Oh, sorry." Fawn saw that he couldn't fly. So she flew back down, grabbed his hand and flew back up. Soon they got to her house. "Welcome to my house," Fawn said.

When Regy walked in, he saw that the house was big, it looked like it was bigger on the inside. "Wow," he said, "are you sure it's okay if I stay here with you?"

"Yes," she said, "I'll be right back, It won't take long. In the mean time you can show yourself around."

 **15 min later.**

"I'm back," she said to Regy, who was just sitting on a chair, "and I brought you these."

Regy looked at fawn and saw she was holding up clothes. "What's with the clothes?"

"There for you," she said holding them up to him to see if they fit him, "Perfect."

"Really?" he said pushing them away, "I can't accept these. That wouldn't be right."

"Please?" she said.

"Well," he said looking at her puppy eyes, "okay, if you want me to."

"I'll let you get changed," she said leaving the house.

He quickly put the clothes on and saw that they were too big. Not too big, but he felt like they were threatening to fall off. He looked over and saw some scissors, some thread and a needle. He quickly took off the clothes, put on the fuzz clothes that he was wearing before, picked up the items and made new clothes. He still made them look the same, he just made them fit. When he was done, he quickly put them on and knocked on the door letting Fawn know that she could come back in. "How do I look?" he said to Fawn as she opened to door.

"Great," she said, "Now, let me show you around Pixie Hollo."

"Okay,"

To be continued...

* * *

 **Thanks you for reading the first chapter of Find Where I Belong.**

 **I hope you liked it. The next chapter will come out very shortly.**


	2. Never Trust The New Fairy

**So, last chapter a new fairy arrived, but we had no wings and didn't get a talent. No one even wanted to be seen with him, but Fawn, the animal fairy, brought him to her house and gave him the name Regy. And now Fawn is gonna show him around.  
**

* * *

"So," Fawn said, "are you ready to see what world you live in?"

"I guess so," Regy said, "but why are you doing this for me? I haven't done anything for you."

"I don't know," Fawn said holding his hand getting ready to fly, "I'm just in a good mood I guess."

And with that conversation ending, Fawn and Regy wet up into the sky (with Regy holding her hand so he won't fall off).

"First stop, the winter woods," Fawn said as her and Regy were gliding passed to the winter wood, "it's always cold here."

"Really," Regy said looking down, "I don't think it's cold at all. Kinda warm."

"Really?" Fawn said leaving the winter woods, "oh, well, next is the autumn woods." Fawn and Regy floated pass the woods. "This is where the autumn fairy's paint the leaves and make them fall. Next is the summer meadows." Regy and Fawn fly away from the autumn woods and go to the summer meadows. "This is where most flower fairy's go. Last one, the spring forest." Fawn and Regy left the spring woods and started heading for the spring woods. When they got there Fawn said to Regy, "This is where the famous Tinkerbel lives."

When they landed, Fawn happily yelled, "Hi, tinkers."

"Hi, Fawn," all the tinkers yelled back.

"I'm sure you all know him," Fawn said as she pushed Regy forward, "his name is Regy."

2 tinkers stopped their work and walked up to Regy (One fat with black heir and one skinny with red heir and glass's. "So," the fat one said to Regy, "you think that your now so famous now, huh?"

"W-well," Regy said not knowing what to say, "n-no."

"Don't lie to us," said the skinny one, "we know all your tricks. Never trust the new fairy unless their a tinker. Are you a tinker?"

"No," Regy pushing them away cause they kinda in his face, "everything your saying is wrong. I don't think I'm famous and I'm not a tinker. And if you guys have a problem with that, then you can just walk away, cause that's what I'm doing."

"Regy, wait," Fawn said grabbing onto his hand, "please don't go."

"I have to," Regy said pulling his hand away, "I'm wanted here, so why should I stay?"

Regy suddenly jump really high and out of the pit to the real ground. After that he ran off.

To be continued...

* * *

 **I hope liked this chapter. Bye.  
**


	3. Looking For Regy

**Read the story.**

 **It's gonna**

 **be GOOD!**

* * *

Fawn looked everywhere she thought Regy would be, but he was no where to be seen. "Regy," Fawn called, "Where are you?"

Fawn then looked where he wouldn't be and one of those places was where Gruff lived. When she got there, Gruff wasn't there. She looked around a little more.

Soon she lost hope. She thought he might've got lost. Then suddenly she heard giant foot steps getting louder and louder. When she looked back, she saw Gruff running.

"Gruff," Fawn said flying up to hug him, "I can't believe your awake. But how?"

"Big Guy," Fawn heard Regy calling, "I'm gonna get you. Where did you go?"

"Regy?" Fawn yelled, "Is that you?"

"Uh... no," Regy yelled, "this is... (in low voice) Steve Jones."

"Regy," Fawn said, come here."

"Hi," Regy said coming out of the bush's, "were you looking for me?"

"What are you doing?" Fawn said, "And why'd you run away?"

"I just got upset," Regy said, "I didn't know what to do, and when I don't know what to do, I just speak my mind."

"Really?" Fawn said.

"Yeah," Regy said, "I know you don't even want to be seen with me. It's not that hard to just say no and let me just wonder this place."

"You mean Pixie Hollo?" Fawn said.

"Nope," Regy said, "I like "this place" better."

"Regy," Fawn said, "we gotta get back home. Come on."

"No," Regy said, "I'm not going home."

"Why not?" Fawn said, "It's not you have anywhere else but my house to stay."

"I do," Rehy said, "I live where I want to now. I don't wanna be a stupid fairy just because I was made to be one and live a small house made by someone else, not that your stupid."

Fawn made a face at Regy that said _That didn't help_ and said, "That didn't help. But where do you live now?"

"In the tree above you," Regy said, "I already made the house in it. I have to say I did a pretty good job."

"Can I see?" Fawn said.

"Yeah, sure," Regy answered, and the two went up together. "Here it is."

Fawn was in shock and said, "Is that a..."

To be continued...

* * *

Cliff hanger. Have fun.

Taco Bell Is Great!

Bye!


	4. New House

**Okay, I'm sorry if I ended the last chapter with a cliff hanger. But if I didn't stop the chapter there, that chapter would have been really long. Plus I didn't know what to put there.  
**

 **Let's continue...**

* * *

"Is that a...," Fawn said, "a baby bear?"

"Yep," Regy answered, "meet (in Irish accent) Grump, (in normal voice) he's my new best friend. Also, his favorite food is pineapple and he doesn't eat fairy's, saves them."

"How?" Fawn said, When did you even become friends with him?"

"When I ran away," Regy said, "I was just wondering around till a hawk tried to swoop down and eat me, it was really hard since I don't have any wings so I can't fly. Anyway, I thought I was a goner, till Grump here saved me and ate the hawk. Then he looked back at me and smiled. So, yeah."

"I thought animals only do that to animal fairy's," Fawn said, "maybe your a animal fairy too.".

"Nope," Regy said, "I don't have talent remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Fawn said, "Regy, will it be okay if I sleep here tonight? It's dark and night is when hawks mostly come out."

"Yeah, sure," Fawn said, "I'll make you a bed. Do you need anything else from your house?"

"No," Fawn said, "I'm good. I'll even sleep on the floor if you want."

"No," Regy said, "I'll be right back."

 **3 hours later.**

"I'm back," Regy said, "are you good."

"Where were you?" Fawn said freaked out, "I waited so long for you."

"Sorry," Regy said, "but look, I got the stuff for your bed."

Fawn saw fluffy cotton and soft leaves, then she looked back up at Regy, his skin was covered with rash's, leaves stuck in his hair and his clothes ripped.

"Do you want me to fix that?" Fawn said lowering her voice, "Your clothes, I mean. They ripped."

"Uh, no," Regy said, "I can live with it."

"Let me help you," Fawn said, "I'm good at these kind of things."

Regy sat down and let fawn fix his clothes (his clothes are still one, she's just fixing the holes).

"Sorry if you feel weird," Fawn said fixing the holes.

"It's okay," Regy said, I don't mind."

Soon the holes were fixed and the two fairy's were really tired. "Okay, Fawn, Regy said, "ready to go to bed?"

Regy looked at Fawn and saw that she fell asleep on the floor. Regy picked her up and laid her on his bed.

* * *

 **So sweet. I ship it.**

 **Bye.**


	5. Cocoa Beans?

**I can't get over it.**

 **The last part of that**

 **chapter is so cute.**

* * *

 **The next morning.  
**

"Good morning, Fawn," Regy said as Fawn finally woke up, "did you sleep well."

"Why are you up so early?" Fawn said, "And why am I in your bed?"

"You fell asleep after you fixed my clothes," Regy answered, "thanks for that by the why."

"No problem," sitting up and stood up, "what are you making?"

"I'm making cocoa," Regy answered, "here, try it."

Regy handed some to her. Fawn saw that it was hot so she blew on it then took a sip.

"This is amazing," Fawn said wiping the extra cocoa off her lips, "How did you make it?"

"I just found some cocoa beans in the trees," Regy said, "so I picked them and made cocoa."

"Those were cocoa beans?" Fawn said taking another sip, "I thought those were birds."

"Nope," Regy said as he took a sip out of his cup, "those were cocoa beans. It's turns out their everywhere."

"Really?" Fawn said, "Wow. So what are we going to do today?"

"Well," Regy said, "what do you want to do?"

"I don't kno... hey," Fawn said, "why am I making all the choices?"

"I don't like making choices," Regy said, "I rather do what you want to do. So what do you wanna do?"

"I guess we could go to the water fairy place," Fawn said, "would that be okay?"

"Yeah," Regy said, "I don't mind."

"Really?" Fawn said, "But remember last time we went somewhere?"

"I don't care," Regy said, "when I looked at the water fairy's, I saw that they were nice calm people. But I could also tell that they were crazy too."

"Um... okay," Fawn said, let's go."

* * *

 **Sorry I had to stop the chapter here.**

 **I just have way to many thing to write today.**

 **I hope you don't mind. Bye.**


	6. Is that Gruff?

**I'm too tired to write something.**

 **But I like writing for myself.**

 **Hear that, mom, I like writing my own stories.**

* * *

Fawn and Regy were walking to the water fairy place. Fawn was scared that they would treat Regy badly and be mean to him, but Regy didn't care. Finally thay got there.

"Hi, Fawn," said a fairy with a long, blue dress that had one strap, "Whose this?"

"Regy," Fawn said patting Reg on the back, "He's the new fairy remember?"

"Oh, yeah," the girl said, "Well, "I'm Silvermist, a water fairy."

"It's very nice to meet you, Silvermist," Regy said, "I like your dress."

"Thank you very much," Silvermist said, "I like yours."

Regy's eyes grew wide as he blushed.

"Sil," Fawn said, "don't you mean I like your clothes too?"

"Oh, yeah," Silvermist blushed, "sorry about that, Regy."

"It's okay," Regy said as his face turned back to normal, "I knew what you meant."

Silvermist giggled at herself.

"So," she said, "what are you doing here?"

"We're just stopping by," Fawn said, "By the way, can you do me a big favor?"

"What?" Silvermist stopped giggling.

"Can you teach Regy how to be a water fairy?" Fawn said.

"Really?" Silvermist said, "But remember last time I helped? It was for Tink and I didn't help at all."

"Fawn, we talk about this," Regy said, "I don't have a talent."

"Your the one who doesn't have a talent?" Silvermist backed up in fear, Y-your the one."

"Sil," Fawn said, "what's wrong."

"I don't want to get in the way," Silvermist said.

"In the way of what?" Fawn said coming close to Silvermist.

"That," Silvermist pointed up.

"Now," said a fairy with nine other fairy's around her holding a cage.

The fairy's dropped the cage and it went over Regy. It shook the ground and made Regy on the ground.

"Go work guys," the fairy said flying down to see Regy. When she was on the ground, she looked at Regy getting up.

"What are you doing, Nyx?" Fawn said running up to the fairy.

"I'm saving Pixie Hallo," the fairy answered back, "This fairy is evil."

"No he's not," Fawn said, "He's kinda and gentle and..."

Fawn looked at Regy sitting there on the ground looking down.

"Regy?" Fawn said.

"Get away from him, Fawn," Nyx said, "He could kill you."

"No," Fawn said, "I won't let you take him."

"Listen to her, Fawn," Regy said softly.

Fawn looked at Regy.

"What are you saying?" Fawn said going down on her knees and touching Regy back, "I can't let them take you, Regy."

"She's not gonna give up," Regy said, "We're just doing this again."

"What?" Fawn said, "But the only time we did this was with... (gasp)."

"Let them have their glory this time," Regy said looking back at Fawn with tears in his eyes, "Last time you ended up dying, remember."

"Gruff," Fawn said reaching both hands on to hug him, but when she did that, he just pushed her hands away.

"Please, Fawn," he said sniffling and smiling at the same time, "I can't watch you die again. They won't change because... *sniffle*... because their not like you. *Does a soft cry* Let me go this time. I can't be with you. I'll miss you. I know you can never die, (in choked up voice) so I'll never see you again."

"Okay," Fawn said crying, "if you want, I'll let you go. But I'll miss you so much, Gruff. Goodbye."

And with that, Nyx and the other fairy's carried away the cage.

"Gruff," Fawn said, "I love you."

* * *

 **Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Why are you killing him?**

 **No, don't. Stop.**

 **Bye.**


	7. Why Death Means No Pain

**What's gonna happen?**

 **Sadly there's only one way to find out.**

* * *

Nyx and the other fairy's took the cage with Gruff in it and set it somewhere on a cliff.

"You thought you could fight us again, huh?" Nyx said to Gruff, "Well, you were wrong."

"I didn't think that," Gruff said looking back at Nyx, "I only want to help Fawn. I didn't want you and her to have a big fight, that's why I'm here. So get it over with."

"Don't act so calm about it," Nyx said poking Gruff with her stick, "We all know you afraid. You can't hide it from anyone."

"You know," Gruff said with a smile, "I could just act calm the hole time, just to make you mad."

"Ugh, shut up," said another fairy, "We know your plan. We know your here to kill all of us."

"Calm down," Nyx said, "He can do whatever he wants, but he can't hide his _real_ secret. Didn't it have something to do with love... or maybe... Fawn?"

"You wouldn't," Gruff said as the smile turned into a face of hate.

"Oh, but I would," Nyx said, "She doesn't know, and that's why I'm gonna tell her.

"Please don't," Gruff said standing up and running to Nyx, "If she knows, she'll be even more sad that I'll die."

"I know," Nyx said, "That's what we're trying to teach her. If you help dangerous people, they'll kill you."

Gruff and Nyx looked at each other for a long time with both having anger in their heart.

"Go tell her," Nyx said to one of the fairy's. And the fairy took off and told Fawn.

 _Oh, no. She's gonna know now. I really hate these fairy's. Kinda nosey._ He thought to himself over and over again these thoughts.

"Nothing with help you now," Nyx said, "We're planing on killing you first and then telling her. So let's get this over with."

The cage's floor suddenly disappeared and all the fairy's push the cage to make is go off the cliff. But right as soon as the cage was gonna fall off, Silvermist and Fawn together caught Gruff and flew away with him in their arms. Gruff then looked at both of them and smiled. Fawn and Silvermist smiled back.

Soon they got to Gruff's house and they started packing Gruff's thing. Gruff didn't know what was going on.

"Um," Gruff said stopping Fawn, "What are you guys doing?"

"We're packing," Fawn said.

"Why?" Gruff said.

"We want you to be safe," Fawn said, "Our friend has made a balloon for you to leave in."

"Fawn," Gruff said, "I'm not leaving. I'm staying here."

"Their gonna kill you," Fawn said putting all the stuff down.

"That's why I need to stay," Gruff said back to her.

"I don't want you to die." Fawn yelled.

"What if I need to die?" Gruff yelled back.

"Why would you need to die?" Fawn yelled back.

"Because I'll kill you," Gruff yelled.

Fawn's eyes grew wide.

"What do you mean kill?" Fawn said.

"If I live," Gruff said, "I'll put everyone in danger. I need to die. Just let me and leave me be."

Gruff then walked out of the house and Fawn was left alone... with Silvermist.

"Well," Silvermist said, "that was awkward."

To be continued...

* * *

 **I would tell you what happens,**

 **But I don't know yet.**

 **Bye.**


	8. Somehow, Someway, We Had To Say Goodbye

**Sorry I haven't been updating this story.**

 **I was busy with my other stories.**

 **Anyway, let's continue.**

* * *

Fawn and Silvermist looked everywhere for Gruff ever since he left. They knew Nyx was a scout and that she was just doing her job, but they also knew she was going way to far with this.

"Fawn," Silvermist said, "hwy does Nyx wanna kill Gruf-?"

"Because she's a mean, cruel fairy," Fawn said spiting out her answer right away.

"Fawn," Silvermist said still being that quiet fairy she is, "you don't have to be so mad. We can save Gruff and prove that he won't hurt anyone."

"It's to late for that, Sill," Fawn said, "it's pretty clear that Nyx will never give up. She's so rude. You think that after Gruff saved me and all of Pixie Holo Nyx would be okay with him, but nope, she just had to hold on to that one thing."

"I think she's just grumpy," Silvermist said.

"Just grumpy?" Fawn said.

"I think she didn't like that a crazy, weird animal fairy like yourself was smarter then her," Silvermist said, "She might just want to be the most bravest and strongest scout ever. She just didn't like that you were right and she wasn't. And think, Gruff is the only one that can truly prove that you were right. It makes sense now."

"Sill," Fawn said covering Silvermist's mouth, "look."

The two fairy's saw Gruff not far ahead sitting on a cliff talking to himself. They came closer, but he still couldn't see them. Soon, the girls could hear what he was saying.

"She doesn't get it," Gruff said to himself think no one was with him, "I know she wants to keep me safe, but I also know that if I tell her my plan, she'll wanna come with me. Why is this so hard?"

Gruff stood up and threw rocks off the cliff. Fawn wasn't as worried for him anymore. She knew he must of had a plan to leave. Gruff soon left for Nyx and the girls followed him. When they got to where Gruff wanted to go, they saw that it was the scout's camp. Fawn and Silvermist stopped for a second to see if Gruff would go in. When he did, they waited there to see what will happen.

"We can't let anyone think that he's good," Nyx said inside the tent.

"He clearly isn't," said another fairy.

"Why would fairy's believe a monster over us?" said one more fairy.

"I have a plan," Nyx said, "we put traps all over Pixie Hollo, but we put the traps that queen Calarion made out of pixie dust. The-"

"Or...," Gruff said as he finished walking in, "you guys could just ask me to leave?"

"Get him," Nyx said to the other fairy's.

And all the fairy's obeyed and ran to him, but Gruff touched a leaf next to him and the hole plant grew and pushed them away.

"I meant talk with me," Gruff said calmly.

Soon more scout fairy's came and tried to attack him, but he cupped his hands and bend the light of the sun to shine on their faces to blind them for a while. Nyx was the only fairy left. She ran to Gruff ready to defend herself, but Gruff just closed his eyes. Nyx didn't know what he was doing. She slowed down a little. Suddenly leafs flew into the tent and hit Nyx and made her get knocked out. Gruff picked Nyx up and brought her out of the tent. When they were out, Gruff grew wings that looked like they belonged to a bat. He flew away and Fawn and Silvermist followed him for a long time till he stopped at a giant rock that looked like the inside of a head. When Gruff landed, he set Nyx down and waited for her to wake up.

"What happened?" Nyx said waking up, "last thing I remember is... You!"

Nyx stood up and ran to Gruff again, but Gruff just walked backwards into the water. Nyx didn't under stand. Then a cage made out of seaweed dropped on top of Nyx and she was trapped.

"Nice try," Gruff said coming back up.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Nyx yelled as she shook the cage.

"No thanks," Gruff said sitting down calmly, "not till we talk anyway."

"WHAT DO YOU WANNA TALK ABOUT THEN?" Nyx said still shaking the cage.

"Me leaving Pixie Hollo," Gruff said.

Nyx stopped and looked at Gruff. She then saw not a beast, but a loving, smart creature. She then sat down with him.

"Okay," Nyx said, "talk."

"I planing on leaving Pixie Hollo... forever," Gruff said as his heart became heavy, "I know being the strongest and smartest fairy in Pixie Hollo means a lot to you and I don't wanna get in the way of that. So, let me leave and you'll never have to deal with me again. You'll be known as the greatest fairy forever. So, deal?"

Gruff stuck his hand in the cage. Nyx backed up, but then reached her hand out as well.

"Deal," Nyx said, "but first get me out of this thing."

Gruff didn't stand up. All he did was lift his hand and the cage moved above Nyx's head. Nyx didn't even thank him and flew off back to Pixie Hollo. Fawn and Silvermist were right. He did want to leave. He didn't want to leave Fawn. He didn't care about Pixie Hollo, he only wanted to stay with Fawn till he died. He wanted the last thing that he would see be Fawn smiling and not hurt, but he knew he _had_ to leave now. He told Nyx and he didn't want to break her trust.

"Gruff," Fawn said flying up to him and joining him on that rock, "what do you think your doin-?"

Before Fawn could finish, Gruff hugged her tight. She could feel his tears running down her neck as he whimpered. She hugged him back as tight as he was hugging her. Then she got a little teary eyed. She didn't want to say goodbye again. It was to painful for her the first time and she knew she couldn't do it a second time, but she let go of him and told him to go.

"You can go," Fawn said, "I won't stop you and I won't follow you. I will only miss you."

"Fawn," Gruff said wiping away the tears from her eyes, "thank you for keeping me safe. Please don't for get about me."

"How could I?" Fawn said trying to make a little joke.

"So," Gruff said letting go of her, "I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah," Fawn said, "I guess it is. Goodbye, Gruff. Don't get into trouble next time you find a place to live."

"Goodbye, Fawn," Gruff said, "don't stop being the brave, loving fairy you are."

Gruff leaned over and kissed Fawn's cheek. Then his wings popped out and he flew off into the sunset. He looked back once and saw her tears sparkling in the light of the sun. He smiled and then continued flying away. He thought to himself one single thought. That thought was _Love wasn't made to be made in real life, just in my dreams._

* * *

 **Okay, that's it. I'm done with this story.**

 **I finished another story guys. Number 6 I'm pretty sure.**

 **Bye. Don't keep a eye out for the next chapter.**

 **(There is no next chapter. Sorry to crush your dreams.)**


End file.
